


Happenstance

by amonkeysue



Series: Trouble in Three [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers pranks, Gen, ships are not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amonkeysue/pseuds/amonkeysue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After offering Darcy his assistance, Sam manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

“Sam.”

She didn’t raise her voice, didn’t sound sad or angry, didn’t necessarily sound like any emotion in particular.

It sent chills racing down his spine. Hence why he hesitated before turning towards Natasha. Sam attempted an open smile, wholly aware that a note of panic was shining through his expression.

“Natasha?” He raised the last syllable on accident.

Pink and purple glitter lined with flecks of red covered her hair and upper body. She tossed her head and dangerously smiled. Natasha sweetly asked, “Sam, do you know anything about this?”

Of course he did.

Darcy had approached him and asked if he was at all interested in helping her and Bucky with a “little adventure.” Adventure translated into a prank. There was hardly an official prank war at Avengers Tower just yet, but there was some friendly competition on a relatively small level.

The idea had been to get revenge on Clint, who had somehow managed to sneak into Bucky’s room and rig a bucket of small magnets and packing peanuts to fall on him as soon as he entered.

After some plotting with Darcy, Bucky had decided on a glitter bomb to retaliate. Sam had been asked for his opinion on glitter colors (it didn’t matter to him), to keep an eye out for Clint on the Tower’s cameras, and for his suggestion on the best place to assail Clint. He also was put in possession of the glitter bombs while Bucky and Darcy worked out their set up.

In his defense, he had only been helping and the intent had been to douse Clint in glitter, not Natasha.

The issue was it had been Natasha to trigger the glitter bombs, not Clint. Darcy and Bucky had managed to high tail it out of the area as soon as they realized Natasha had been hit. Sam had been just a bit too slow in his response.

Yeah, he knew something “about this” and he knew that he was in a very precarious position at the moment.

“A little bit.” It was probably smarter to communicate what he knew.

“And?” Natasha prompted. She kept her gaze locked on Sam.

“It… it’s someone else’s prank, and you were not the intended target, I swear.”

The elevator at the far end of the hall dinged and Clint stepped out. He stopped several feet out of the elevator and doubled over in laughter. “Sam, what made you think this would be a good idea?”

“This isn’t my prank!” he exclaimed, “And it was meant for you anyhow!”

Clint sagely nodded. “Ah, so this is from Bucky.”

“Regardless of who the intended target was, I’m still covered in glitter. And you’re the one around with knowledge of the prank and you practically admitted to helping by saying that I was absolutely not the intended target.” Natasha crossed her arms.

If Natasha hadn’t been Sam’s focus, he would have glared at Clint after he chuckled.

“I swear Natasha, this is not my fault.”

“But you’re still the only one around.”

“Awww, come on,” Sam groaned.

She shrugged. “Sorry Sam. Unless you’re willing to tell me more-.”

“Wait, wait.” Clint stepped up to Natasha and started brushing glitter off her into his hands. Once he had a good half of a handful, he dropped the glitter on himself. “So now it kind of hit the desired target. That’s helpful, right?”

“I am still very much covered in glitter.” She lifted a clump of hair. “This is going to be an absolute pain to wash out.”

Again, Clint chuckled. His look to Sam reflected just how willing he was to simply watch and see how this played out between him and Natasha.

Sam held up both hands. “All I have to say is that this was Bucky and Darcy’s idea. They wanted to do something to counteract against Clint for the magnets. Somehow they settled on the idea of a glitter bomb. Darcy was certain you were out to a late lunch with Pepper, Tasha. Clint was supposed to trigger it after finishing his practice in the gym,” he hurriedly offered in explanation.

Clint responded with a cheeky grin. “Guess it is a good thing I took a different route than usual today then.”

“Yeah, thanks a lot,” Sam sarcastically replied.

Natasha resisted a smile. “You’ll be fine.”

“So you’ve decided that then?” He hoped he didn’t sound too hopeful.

“You’re off the hook Sam. But, if you see Darcy and Bucky before me, pass on that I’ve got a couple things to say.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh, but one last thing Sam.”

Clint had gathered another half handful of glitter off of Natasha and handed it to her. She tossed the glitter at Sam. 

He wiped some off his brow. “Thanks.”

“You helped. It’s the least I can do.”

“I think the least you can do might be helping Clint take that smirk off his face.”

“See ya, Sam,” Clint brightly said.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll let you and Tasha do whatever you want to take care of the glitter.”

The couple smiled at each other. “Ooh.”

“Ooh,” Natasha agreed.

\--

Sam’s first course of action was to seek out Darcy and Bucky.

The two were curled up with each other and watching Doctor Who. 

Bucky smiled as soon as he saw the flecks of glitter across Sam’s head and shoulders. “Let me guess, she caught you Wilson?”

“Yeah,” he deadpanned, “Just a little bit.”

Darcy looked apologetic. “Sorry for leaving you to be the one who got in trouble.”

“Oh, I think I’m good. If anything, I think you two should be worried about Tasha after she and Clint are done doing whatever they decided on doing at the moment.”

“Oh.”

“I see.”

Darcy tipped her head back to look at Bucky. “Hey Buck, are you up for a date right now?” 

“That sounds like a great idea. Let’s make it into a late night.”

Sam overdramatically sighed. “You are great at avoiding problems, aren’t you?"

Offhandedly, Darcy shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

“Don’t ask me to help you out of this one. I did enough to save my own head out of this,” warned Sam.

Bucky helped Darcy up. “Thanks Sam.”

“You’re the best,” she agreed.

He only motioned for them to leave. “The sooner you two leave the sooner I can marathon some Star Trek.”

“Have fun.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Darcy pulled Bucky out the door.

Sam happily settled into the voyages of the starship Enterprise.


End file.
